Eres la música en mi
by AngieTainaka
Summary: La confesión de sentimientos escondidos entre sonetos y arpegios que dan vida a una bella canción de amor. Hanamaru se siente privilegiada de ser testigo de tan emocionante momento.


**Disclaimer:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece. De ser así hubiese hecho que la película llegara a latinoamérica, también :'c

 **N/A:** Trayendo fics del baúl de los que tengo en hiatus. Este debió publicarse junto a "Can I have this dance?" Es casualidad, ambas canciones me hacen pensar en Chika y Riko a pesar que si fuese a escribir un crossover de High School Musical pensaría antes en KanaDia como ship principal. Pero hay canciones que me hacen pensar en ellas directamente y mi corazón no puede evitar crear historias alrededor de mis niñas.

Toda fluffy yo como siempre n.n

Espero y disfruten esta nueva dosis de dulzura. Ya tocará el smut, pronto.

 **PD:** ¡Tengo beta! Mira y vengo diciendo esto emocionada, entonces presento a AniKamia666 y como que yo debería ser su beta. Soy novata aún con los fanfics y ellas es toda una profesional. Mejor la presento como mi sensei y yo su humilde aprendiz ¡Gracias Ani por el apoyo! ¡Por favor, apoyen su trabajo! Sus fic son realmente bellos.

Disfrutad.

* * *

"Na na na na~"

Hanamaru observaba una vez más a Riko pasear sus dedos sobre el piano, acomodándolos entre las teclas mientras reproducía melodías de su creación. Ya había ejecutado varias mientras las dejaba al aire esperando que su compañera ubicada a lado opuesto cogiera alguna para empezar a escribir.

Dirigió su mirada hacía uno de los primeros pupitres del salón, Chika se hallaba con la cabeza enterrada entre las hojas de su cuaderno. Nuevamente la compositora de Aqours atravesaba por una etapa de bloqueo, rodaba su cabeza de un lado al otro; tal vez en un intento desesperado por sacudir un poco sus ideas y que letras empezaran a llover. Hanamaru podía oírla gruñir dramáticamente ante sus fallidos intentos de inspiración, incluso por encima del sonido del piano.

Al menos no se encontraba dibujando caricaturas de Riko como la anterior ocasión cuando tomaron su cuaderno para observar su avance.

En Aqours ya habían dividido con anterioridad la responsabilidad sobre las canciones a crear, pues el grupo de segundo eran quienes se llevaban el 80% del trabajo. En esta ocasión habían optado dividir los grupos por afinidad en las tareas. Así sus compañeras Ruby y Yoshiko estaban ayudando a You con los trajes, Hanamaru esperaba no dejasen que Yoshiko influyera demasiado en el diseño para después salir a escena con un par de alas negras en la espalda. Las de tercero se estaban encargando de la coreografía, o tal vez sólo se trataba de Kanan estando de mediadora entre la modestia de Dia y la excentricidad de Mari. Entonces, ella optó por acompañar a Chika y Riko en el proceso creativo de composición para la canción, al menos eso esperaba. Chika aceptó más que gustosa la ayuda de Hanamaru, pero desde que llegaron al salón de música (y tras una pequeña discusión con Riko por no haber hecho avances desde su última sesión) no había hecho más que golpear su cabeza contra el cuaderno. Hanamaru observó a Riko unos instantes, no parecía afectada por la falta de ideas de Chika y hasta parecía acostumbrada a la escena que su amiga venía armando.

Hanamaru tosió un poco para llamar la atención de ambas chicas.

"Tal vez podríamos comenzar con una lluvia de ideas-zura." Sin levantar la cabeza, Chika giró en dirección a ella mientras Riko anotó un par de notas sobre su cuaderno antes de prestarle atención. "Chika-chan ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Ni siquiera supo porque hizo la pregunta cuando la respuesta venía siendo obvia desde el inicio. Chika no gruñó en esta ocasión, en su lugar, un largo suspiro cargado de frustración abandonó sus labios, enderezó su postura y le alcanzó el cuaderno en el que deberían estar plasmadas sus ideas.

"Es difícil pensar en letras tan rápido. Hace unas semanas Riko-chan y yo entregamos una canción ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar en una nueva tan pronto?"

Hanamaru lo tomó mientras comenzaba a hojear un poco en busca de contenido. Chika continuaba expresando su pesar al ser presionada a entregar letras tan rápido mientras Riko debatía con ella algo sobre la importancia de la responsabilidad.

Sueños. Luz. Brillar.

Hanamaru notó cierto patrón de composición dentro de las letras de Chika. Todas hablaban sobre la lucha constante que atraviesa alguien que quiere alcanzar sus sueños, sobre el valor que debe descubrir uno mismo para poder brillar o sobre como juntas todas son capaces de generar luz. Muy hermoso y motivador todo, pero empezaba a entender porqué Chika se quedaba sin ideas tan rápido.

"¿Qué tal si probamos con un concepto distinto en esta ocasión?" Chika la vio algo dudosa, pero a estas alturas estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tipo de recomendación.

"Se lo he dicho un millón de veces, Hanamaru-chan." Riko acotó desde el piano.

"Eh!? ¿Que tiene de malo escribir sobre los sueños y brillar?" Protestó Chika desde su asiento. "Quiero que todos conozcan las razones por las cuales estamos luchando tan duro para ganar el Love Live."

"¿Es eso, Chika-chan?" Hanamaru agudizó su vista para ver más de cerca los detalles en el gesto de su compañera. "¿O es que no tienes idea sobre qué más escribir-zura?"

Riko soltó una pequeña risa mientras Chika parecía avergonzarse un poco, aunque no completamente, por culpa de esa pregunta. A Hanamaru no le pareció tan extraño que su senpai tuviese cierta inclinación por escribir sobre sus sueños, después de haber admirado tanto a μ's le parecía de lo más lógico el que buscase plasmar dichas emociones que el grupo de Otonokizaka había generado en ella, aunque su cuaderno no podría considerarse una prueba de ello.

Hojeó un poco más, en efecto, las caricaturas de Riko aumentaron conforme avanzaba las hojas, más allá de unos cuantos versos escritos al azar el cuaderno parecía no tener algo que fuese de ayuda. Hanamaru estuvo a punto de devolverlo a su dueña cuando con el rabillo del ojo percibió algo más entre las hojas, justo al final.

"Oh, aquí hay algo." La curiosidad de Hanamaru la hizo inspeccionar la composición casi de manera inmediata, ignorando por completo como el rostro de Chika palidecía ante el descubrimiento de esos versos.

"Whoa! ¡Espera!" De un brinco, Chika intentó llegar hasta Hanamaru para arrebatarle el cuaderno, pero la niña reaccionó más rápido, ubicándose a lado de Riko y echándole una leída rápida a la letra.

"N-No es nada. Estaba mirando un Live de μ's la semana pasada y me sentí algo inspirada." Se acercó hasta el piano de manera tentativa, si no había hablado de ese poema era porque no tenía intenciones de mostrarlo. "D-De cualquier manera, no creo que vaya con el tipo de canciones que Aqours presenta."

"Podríamos intentar, no hemos avanzado mucho y Kanan-san no tardará en venir con las demás para oír la canción." Riko movió sus partituras mientras parecía acomodar algunos apuntes.

"¡Pienso que será una gran canción-zura!" Al parecer las caricaturas de Riko no era lo único que plasmaba Chika pensando en ella. Era demasiado obvio el contenido, incluso en las primeras líneas, y Hanamaru deseo no haberlo expuesto de manera accidental. Era tarde ahora, probablemente le debiera una disculpa a su senpai más tarde. Mientras, vio a Chika darle la espalda al piano, buscando desesperadamente con que distraerse.

Riko ejecutó unos cuantos círculos armónicos para darle a Hanamaru opción a acomodarse en alguno. Aclaró un poco su voz e inhaló.

"Na na na na~ Na na na na~ Eres la música en mi."

Se hizo un breve silencio. Riko parecía asombrada por la premisa que aquella primera estrofa había presentado. Incluso, a la distancia, Hanamaru pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Chika se había tensado. Volvió a toser para obtener la atención de Riko y continuar.

"¿Conoces las palabras 'Había una vez...'? ¿Las has oído? Hay una razón. Cuando sueñas existe la posibilidad de encontrar pequeñas risas o un final feliz."

Otra pausa, Chika se giró para observar la causa del silencio. Hanamaru le estaba sonriendo mientras la invitaba a acercarse para continuar. Riko también se hallaba observándola con una pequeña sonrisa ligera. Con un leve gesto Maru le indicó por dónde continuar para acompañarlas.

"Tu armonía es la melodía que hace eco en mi cabeza. Una simple voz atravesando el vacío, y como un lazo ligero está tirando de mi."

No fue necesario que Maru continuara cantando, Chika ya se había adaptado a la métrica de la canción. Podría seguir sola desde aquí.

"Cuando escucho mi canción favorita, siento que logra conectarme a ti, eres la música en mi. Está viviendo en todas nosotras y pudimos traerla aquí juntas porque eres la música en mi."

Chika se había ubicado a un lado del piano, no hacía falta el contacto directo con su cuaderno cuando era más que seguro que conociese el contenido del poema. De todas formas, Hanamaru lo dejó abierto a un lado de las partituras de Riko mientras se levantaba discretamente de su lado. La canción se oía excelente, quería ya ir por sus compañeras para que la oyesen. Chika y Riko estarían bien desde ese punto, ambas ya estaban acostumbradas una a la otra en el proceso de composición, al menos parecía que se entendían lo suficiente. Hanamaru pensó que eso era mágico.

Al abrir la puerta del salón, encontró agazapadas a un lado de este a Yoshiko junto a Mari, la curiosidad sobre qué tipo de canción les presentarían las compositoras había ganado en ellas. Maru les sonrió mientras asentía ligeramente, tal vez era hora de ir a buscar a las demás.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, era mejor si la magia se conservaba dentro un poco más.

"Es como si te conociese mucho antes de nuestro primer encuentro, no puedo explicarlo, tal vez no exista nombre para ello. Palabras que nunca pensé expresar las estoy diciendo ahora, y fue tan sencillo solo porque tú eres capaz de ver mi yo interior."

No podía asegurarlo totalmente, pero Chika podía sentir que su rostro estaba cerca de igualar el escarlata de sus ojos. Hablar sobre sus emociones nunca había resultado complicado para ella, después de todo era alguien normal con sentimientos normales, de aquellos que alguna vez oyó hablar a su mamá junto a sus hermanas.

Pero siempre es diferente oír de ello a sentirlo en carne propia.

Y más aún si la persona que genera todas estas nuevas emociones está junto a ti.

"Así como soy eres capaz de entenderme y eso es mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Al oír tu voz atravesando el vacío supe que no volvería a estar sola, porque ahora estás cantando junto a mi."

Riko había cantado parte de la letra ante la sorpresa de Chika, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla directamente a los ojos desde que inició la canción, pero el leve rubor que llevaban sus mejillas le parecía de lo más adorable. Era ya normal para la pianista el estar acostumbrada a la presencia intensa, cálida y enérgica de su amiga, pero esta niña de cabello jengibre ruborizada y algo intimidada era alguien completamente nuevo a tratar.

Para ella el contenido de la canción no había pasado desapercibido, sabía que los sentimientos de Chika estaban danzando a través de esas palabras. Ella no quería dejar notar la agitación de su pecho o el temblar de sus dedos a medida que hacía a la canción avanzar, pero se sentía feliz.

Y la única manera que encontró de hacerle conocer sobre esa felicidad a Chika era cantando junto a ella.

"Juntas continuaremos cantando. Nosotras tenemos el poder de decir lo que sentimos entre canciones. Verdadero y auténtico ¡No puedo mantener todos estos sentimientos dentro!"

La puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente. Un escandaloso barullo se hizo presente delatando la presencia de sus compañeras que colisionaban en el suelo al no poder sostener el peso de todas las que estaban contenidas tras las maderas. De pie solo quedaron Kanan, Día, Ruby y Hanamaru observando asustadas la estampa. Chika y Riko se sentían exhibidas, Chika sin poder cantar y Riko sin poder continuar tocando, sus rostros teñidos de vergüenza y quizás algo de temor.

"Na na na na~ na na na na~ eres la música en mi."

Hanamaru aplaudió desde atrás, al inicio algo débil, retomando algo de fuerza en una segunda oportunidad, animando a las compositoras a terminar la canción.

"Na na na na~ na na na na~ eres la música en mi."

Ruby se unió en coro a su compañera, seguida de Dia y luego Kanan.

"Na na na na~ na na na na~ eres la música en mi."

Desde el suelo Mari, You y Yoshiko se las arreglaron para aplaudir en medio de la agonía y el dolor que suponía tener que contener peso sobre sus cuerpos, pero no sufrían, al menos eso parecía.

Aplaudieron con efusividad a medida que continuaban coreando el estribillo. Hanamaru sabía que la intromisión antes de tiempo había cortado el ambiente que sus dos amigas venían creando. Como la lectora ávida que era, sabía que Riko y Chika no se repondrán con facilidad después de verse expuestas, era algo común entre los protagonistas de aquellos cuentos de romance que había leído alguna vez. En esas historias los protagonistas siempre necesitaban un pequeño empujón para aventurarse a experimentar los sentimientos que pretenden ser ocultos, así que aplaudió más fuerte.

"Na na na na~ na na na na~ eres la música en mi."

Riko se giró hacia Chika, ella también estaba aplaudiendo mientras le sonreía, alegre y ensoñadora. Estaba un tanto avergonzada, pero el brillo en sus ojos era lo suficientemente intenso para serenar el alma de la compositora. Riko comprendió el mensaje, dejando que su piano contestara por ella mientras se unía al resto en la balada.

La canción era ciertamente asombrosa, pensaba Hanamaru mientras hacía retrospección de lo ocurrido. Al inicio no había nada, y sin embargo bastaron algunos sentimientos para que toda una melodía fuese creada. Sus amigas aún aplaudían mientras coreaban el estribillo, improvisaban pasos de baile y hasta poses graciosas. Hanamaru observó una vez más a Chika y Riko.

"Increible-zura…"

Tal vez sea la magia de la música cuando involucras sentimientos en ella. Tal vez no se trata solo de la letra de Chika y de la armonía de Riko. La manera en la que ambas se complementan logra que melodías como esta puedan ser formadas, canciones que generan diferentes emociones en los demás porque han sido creadas con la misma intensidad, su núcleo es cálido porque alberga las sensaciones latentes de esos dos corazones que están aprendiendo a conocerse más.


End file.
